Perfect
by Kyseiah.Hyuuga
Summary: Maybe it was meant to happen for her parents to realize she wasn't the perfect daughter for she was just a human like everyone else..R&R..
1. Prologue

**Perfect**

**Prologue**

I was raised to be someone that my parents had expected me to be, I should obey every rule that my mother had set. I was supposed to be the perfect daughter, the one they could be proud of. But we humans are not perfect we have flaws too, well my flaw is I've got cancer and I'm dying. I know I am even though they won't tell me. I was never the type to give up hopes but this is different it involves the people I love. I never had given up before even though my mother wanted me to be perfect, I was never allowed to run outside like every kids do, was never allowed to play on the dirt and make a sand castle, I was never allowed to go home smelling of sweat. I had to play the piano and do ballet even though I don't like to at first but in the end I liked it but still there were a lot of things I was not allowed to do. I don't even go to a real school. I was fifteen supposed to be a high school student and as I heard my mother had said to my father that I should start studying in a real school but then it was like fates plan for me to not go there I got cancer. Well if you think I'm a loner well duh, I'm not I have friends too which they don't know I'm sick because I don't want them to worry. My first friend was Hotaru I bumped into her while I was supposedly running away from home at the age of six which I find now very stupid then later on she introduced me to her cousin, Natsume, and her cousin's best friend which is Ruka. Ruka is half French and is very nice while Natsume don't give a damn about the world. They were really important to me and leaving them was very hard. We've been friends for almost nine years now and I was not afraid to show them what I really am but then everything will just go to waste. I made a promised that I'll return but unfortunately promises are meant to be broken. Now here I am in America undergoing treatment for my brain tumor and I was schedule for an operation tomorrow. I am ready to die if the operation won't be successful but if it will I hope I'll remember everything. I hope that when I wake up there would be a new light and my life would be different.

For I am Mikan Yukihara, the perfect daughter who had failed to make her parents happy for she is now dying.

**How was it? I'll try to post the next chapter later if I finish it and get a review.. hahah.. so yeah please do review.. thanks.. and about the title I can't think of any so I think it would be fine right?**


	2. Chapter 1

Perfect

Chapter One

The end of spring break is this week and I'll soon be in school. It had been almost two years since I got my operation we moved back in Japan at the start of spring break and mom had been extra caring which I slightly doubt she was before. Actually I don't remember anything from my past even the house we're living now seems not the house we lived in before or maybe it was just me. My dad's a businessman that owns one of Japan's largest companies which cause me to not see him every day, while my Mom was a fashion designer but since I got sick she quit her job and made sure I was fine. Our house was just simple; it was two stories and was near at the beach. The first floor was simply composed of a living room, a dining area and a kitchen. The second floor was composed of my bedroom which has the view of the street going to the beach, the master's bedroom which my parents use and a guestroom. It had a roof top which sometimes serves as a place where we hang the laundry and sometimes I watch the stars at night. My room was just simple it had a wooden double-decker bed which the top is used for a place to put some of my stuffs like some stuff toys and I used the lower part for sleeping, the first door inside leads to the bathroom and connects to a small walk-in closet. At the corner of the room a glass window that reached past my waist was located and shows a nice view of the street. I loved to stay there once in a while watching as the people passed by. Truthfully I was watching someone from there; he has the darkest black hair I've ever seen he seems so familiar but I can't pinpoint to when I saw him. He always walks with his blonde friend to the god-knows-where every afternoon, it was like their routine since spring started. Anyway, mom had told me that I was homeschooled since I was a kid that's why I don't know anyone my age since I rarely go out but I find it weird even when we were still in US. I'll be entering Gakuen Alice next week and I'm scared that people would not like me but my mom had assured it would be fine. She said I was playing the piano and was a ballerina but she doubt if I can continue my ballet since my balance is not as good as before and well the piano thing is like learning from the start. After surgery I've been in therapies which really help me survive all those pains I felt and helped me do the things I usually do. Up until now I usually have CT scan just to make sure the tumor did not return. Mom had said that she was thankful that I had recovered and starts to be my normal self again, the cheerful daughter she once had but I could feel she's hiding a secret from me. Oh and I had a new friend which I met last time I had a checkup with my new doctor here in Japan, he was Takashi Fujishiro, he was nice, a joker and is the same age as mine. My mom let me talk to him for awhile, while she was talking to Dr. Fujishiro, he said I was fine and it'll be fine if I visit him once a month. Takashi-kun asked my number and since he's my first friend I gave it to him and it felt like we knew each other for so long since we texted and called each other since we met.

Monday, April 1

I looked at bright sky as I inhale the spring air, it felt so good, I feel so free. I skipped my way to Gakuen Alice not bothering the look the other students gave me. I immediately walked to the principal's office and to be welcomed by my uncle, he's the principal of the high school division and at the same time he owns the school. And there my homeroom adviser was waiting for me, he had blonde hair that reached an inch above his shoulders and he gave a gayish aura, which I find cute.

"Good Morning" I greeted both of them and bowed for respect

"Good morning to Mikan-chan, welcome to Alice Academy" My uncle Kazu said

"Well, I'm Narumi Anjo but you could call me Naru-sensei. I heard it's your first time to be in a real school" he said and I nodded "very well then, please excuse us Principal, we must head to her class now" he said and bowed. We headed out and he explained things about the school to me, he also said that there would be an orientation tomorrow/ opening program to welcome the new students and the returning ones. We had a long walk until we reached where my new classroom would be. He instructed me to not enter unless I hear my name being called which was now by the way.

"please welcome, Mikan Yukihara" he said I entered the room and stopped beside him, before introducing myself I scanned the room only to see Takashi-kun and gave him a smile.

"Ohayo Minna-san, I'm Mikan Yukihara, sixteen years of age. I never been in a real school before since I was homeschooled. So please take care of me" I said and bowed

"So any questions for Mikan-chan?"Naru-sensei said and few raised their hands he randomly choose

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A boy with sandy hair said and smiled goofily

"As far as I can remember I don't" I said and smiled

"How do you know Takashi?" another girl said

"He's a friend my parents are close with his dad" I said which was slightly true since my mom knows Dr. Fujishiro

"How long have you been here?" A familiar raven haired guy said

"Huh? What do you mean? I've been here for a long time now." I said confused and he just looked away while his blonde seatmate stared at me and gave me a confuse look

"that's enough for now Mikan-chan, they've all been classmate since they stepped high school so they know each other but don't worry, they'll introduce their selves so now please start" Naru-sensei said and they all seemed to follow and it ended at the familiar guy at the back, He's Natsume Hyuuga and he'll be my partner from now on that was what sensei had said before he left. I walked to my new seat which is beside him, I smiled at him and sat.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara, hope we could be friends since we're partners" I said

"What's wrong with you?" He half shouted which caught my classmates' attention

"neh? Is making friends with you wrong?" I said in disbelief

"Fuck" he said and stood up leaving the room followed by his friend the blonde one which I assumed is Ruka Nogi. I saw a girl with raven hair like Natsume stared at me with those amethyst eyes of her sending off a confuse look while Takashi-kun went to me.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan? Don't worry Hyuuga's not as friendly as the others" He said and I just gave him a smile. I felt my head hurting it always happen when I remember things from my past. I took my bottle of water from my bag and drank it and relaxed myself but still the pain won't go away.

"Mikan-chan?" Takeshi-kun said

"Yeah? Sorry.. Its fine" I said and smiled at him

"Don't be shy, Mikan-chan. Auntie said I should watch you"

"mou.. Mom's so protective.. I'll be fine Takeshi-kun, no need to worry" I said and smiled at him.

"Fujishiro" the raven haired girl called Hotaru went to us and called Takeshi-kun

"Imai-san?" Takeshi-kun said

"Imai Hotaru, don't mess with me" Hotaru said and stared at me

"Mikan Yukihara, Nice meeting you.. You can call me Mikan" I said and smiled

"I know everything Mikan and I'll know what I want to know…" she said and went out of the classroom

"okay, that was weird." I said and Takeshi-kun just gave me a smile that tells he was hiding something.

The day went on and Natsume and Ruka didn't return to class, Anna and Nonoko my twin classmates introduced their selves to me, I also met Koko, Yuu and Kitsu who is Koko's half brother, Hotaru never did approached me again and Takashi-kun is watching my every move as if when he's not watching I'll get lost. That gave me creeps actually, It felt like everybody is keeping a secret from me not that I felt that with the twins but with Hotaru, Takashi-kun and even Natsume and Ruka. I felt that with Mom too.. it seems that in this world of mine everything is not real. I wish I could remember my past soon..

**So that was chapter 1.. Hope you like it and please do review.. Thanks for reading.. I'll update as soon as I can.. **


	3. Chapter 2

Ellixx: thanks for reading my story and for the first one to review.. i'll dedicate this chapter to you hope you'll like it..

**Perfect **

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

The past few days didn't go well for Mikan, she always carried this feeling that everyone was lying. She had noticed that her partner Natsume was always present after that 'incident' but he never said a word like she didn't exist she didn't like it a bit. Hotaru was always with Ruka who she could say that they shared mutual feelings with each other, she gained more friends and knew her classmates. Takashi-kun was constantly checking her which made her annoyed, as if she can't take care of herself. She usually hang out with Anna and Nonoko which made her eat lunch with their group that includes, Yuu the class president, Koko and Kitsu, Sumire which she preferred calling permy because of her hair, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. She was thankful that Takashi didn't like being with the group but she even felt comfortable with them. It was lunch time then when permy asked her a question…

"Hey, Mikan are you and Takashi in a secret relationship or something?" She said out of the blue

"What?" Mikan said which caused her to slightly choke her food.

"You seem very close to each other, I mean he's always 'are you sure you're fine Mikan-chan'.. I mean no boy says that to a girl unless they're in some relationship or something." she again said earning a nod from some of her new friends

"Well… I don't know how to explain it, but I'm sure we're not in a relationship like you're saying.. I mean I don't have that thing for Takashi-kun" Mikan said after recovering from her slight choking incident

"What do you mean you don't know how to explain?" Natsume said making the others look at him

"As I had said the first day my parents are close to his dad, well I met him last spring break and I think he's nice but he's kinda annoying" Mikan said now playing with her food

"Wow, you mean.. You just met him few weeks ago and he cares for you like wow?" Koko said

"Well he's the first friend I got after returning from America"

"I thought you were homeschooled?"

"Well, yes I was. Even in America..." Mikan said

"Why did you go in America anyway?" Hotaru then said

"It's some personal matters" Mikan answered thinking of a good excuse

"Like what?"

"Some... Excuse me for a moment" Mikan said and answered her ringing phone

"Mikan here" Mikan said as she answered the phone while her friends kept quite

"_Hey, how are you? How was school?" _the voice on the other line said

"Well, I'm fine... I'm eating lunch with new friends" Mikan said and beamed a smile which her friends got curious to whom she was talking to.

"_I see.. Well I'm not going to bother you… take care okay? See you soon... Bye" _

"I will bye" Mikan said and ended the call… "Sorry about that, where were we again?"

"What did you do in America?" Hotaru said impatiently

"Nothing much as I said personal matters" Mikan said

"Like what?" Hotaru insisted of knowing the truth from her

"Why are you so persistent?" Mikan said rather annoyed

"Curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"I'm a human not a cat"

"Very funny... Some business crap mom had" Mikan said and started chewing her remaining food

"You're not a good liar, I hope you know it… And for your information, I know a lot of things and if I get interested I'll still know what I want to know" Hotaru said smirking

"I'm not lying... go and find out what you what... I don't hide anything" Mikan said and gave a confident smile.

Little did she know that Hotaru knew she had amnesia but she kept it all to herself, she knew why Takashi cared for her so much since her mother had told him to. The rest that she didn't know she will find out soon as soon as _HE_ arrives and she knew well_ HE'LL _spill out everything as long as Mikan was concerned. As long as it was good for Mikan, as long as it makes her happy.

After that incident nobody ever mentioned about it again. But that didn't stop Mikan to think everything was wrong, everything she knew was not the truth. But then again it didn't stop her to enjoy school and being with her set of friends. She once had told her mother about her new friends and she was practically insisting that she join Takeshi's group but she argued with her in the end she had won but still Takeshi was annoying the hell out of her. The stares she had received was still from those three different persons, Natsume was staring at her with sadness and pain in his crimson eyes, Ruka who was actually worried and Hotaru who's eyes where full of emotions as if she was waiting for some signal to burst something into her. That made her even more confused, who was she really? Who were they in her past life? She wanted to ask someone, wanted to ask anyone but the fact that she didn't know anyone beside her family who was with her before she had no clue to whom she would ask. There was this time where Natsume had called her a familiar nickname she swore she had heard few times before that caused her to think to whom she had heard it making her head hurt resulting for Natsume to give her a worried look, she just shrugged and walked away from him. After that when she saw Ruka he immediately asked if she was fine and she knew Natsume had told him that. She said she was and Ruka sighed in relief, he was like a brother to her. She had been spending time with her friends during Saturdays and her mother seemed happy on the outside but she could see in her eyes that she was rather fuming as if she had made a mistake. She sighed about on how she had learned to read peoples' eyes, she didn't know. She never had brought any friend to her house afraid that her mother might blab about her condition and besides nobody knew where she lives. She now remembered where she had seen Natsume and Ruka they were the guys' last spring break the one she always see from her window but that didn't stop her to think they had been close before at least that's how they show it to her. And thinking about them made Mikan's head hurt, it made it hurt like hell.

**So that was it, I really don't know how to end this but I'm rushing it I guess… Since I think I have to update because well I'll be busy this weekend and damn I have to be.. Anyways please do feel free to review.. And thanks for reading..:)**


	4. Chapter 3

Perfect

Chapter 3

Mikan never liked how she would have headaches these past few days, she had remembered the doctor said it was normal. She also didn't like the memories she slightly remembered it was mostly on how strict her mother was, _was_ for in the present she's sweet and caring, not manipulative liked she remembered. Of course she didn't mention any of the things she remembered to anyone, maybe she could tell it to HIM but sadly he's not back yet. She fixed herself and got ready for bed hoping maybe she'll remember some things in her dream a lot of people who got amnesia or something like losing their memories in movies remember them in dreams. In dreams it wasn't painful if the memories weren't traumatic but if it's traumatic it's equal to a nightmare. She looked at the wall clock, 9:30, she better go to bed or she'll wake up late tomorrow. She turned the night lamp off and drifted to dreamland.

Next day…

Natsume's POV

I eventually figured out that Mikan, my Polka got amnesia, well sort of assumed it, I don't know who to ask anyway. I can't just ask Imai if the details aren't sure, I hated it when Fujishiro walks up to her and ask if she is fine. I wanted to do that but it would just make me look stupid for she doesn't remember me, even Imai her best friend. Maybe it was her mother who hid her past from her, she hated us, she hated me. I remembered few years ago she never let Polka do the things she wants, she can only do it when she's with me, Ruka and Imai. She's what can we call a manipulative bitch not that I would tell that in front of her, Polka wouldn't like that. I could sense that she had eventually figured out that not all the things she know are true, I was worried after seeing her having those pain she hide from the others and they're too stupid to not notice. I had a short research about amnesia and well headaches were sometimes part of the gaining the memory back process, it was a good sign. But if she won't fully regain her memories then maybe I'll make new ones with her, sounds crappy but she's not like those other girls. She's the only one for me, I may sound like a whipped guy for her I don't care I could set aside my ego just for her. Well she was the girl who showed me light, the annoying, loud and always smiling girl. I'm sounding like some dude in a romance movie. I messed my already messy hair and grabbed my school bag, I've been busy talking to myself that I forgot I had school and I can't miss it, I won't miss it.

"I'm going" I said before closing the door I heard my mom shouted take care. Then I remembered Polka how is her mom treating her? Is she still the same? I stopped walking when someone had bumped me from behind.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry" She said and bowed, brown hair it's..

"Next time watch where you're going POLKA" I said and she looked at me eyes widened

"Pervert" She said tugging her skirt down

"hn, aren't you too old for that print? Seriously, girls your age don't were patterned undergarments" I said trying to piss her off but instead of making her pissed she slightly massaged her temples, I was about to ask her

"I'm fine, don't ask any question" she said as if she had read my mind and continued walking to school

I watched her back as she walked ahead of me and finally decided to jog towards her direction, once I reached her I walked like her pace. She said she was in a hurry but still she walk slower than before.

"Aren't you supposed to be brought to school by a car or something?" I said just to let her talk to me

"The school's not that far and I don't like the idea of being brought to school" She replied glancing at me for a while

"hn" I said and we continued to walk in silence which I liked better when she's around.

"uhm.. ano, aren't you supposed to be mean or something?" she said, played with her two pointing fingers and stared at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. It was her mannerism every time she was hesitant to ask something.

The most unexpected reaction was what I gave her I scratched the back of my head and laughed. When was the last time I actually laughed like this? She then joined me laughing after realizing how stupid her question was, when was the last time I heard that laugh?

"I'm so stupid, I should have shut my mouth" she said and chuckled

I just gave her a smirk but deep down inside I wanted to hug her. I give her glances as we continued to walk to school.

"you see, Natsume-kun, is it okay if I call you that?" she paused and stared at me I only nodded "I don't know what to feel, since this is the first time you actually talked to me in a decent manner that is and you even laughed. You seemed to be in a good mood today" she said

I just raised a brow and ruffle her hair making her ponytail ruin, she frown and decided to let her now messy hair down and started combing it with her hands. She smelled liked strawberry her brown hair was soft as I remembered it. I showed the guard my ID and entered the school gate she soon followed.

"You know you're nice for a minute then go to the mean guy the next, Mr. moody" she said slightly punching my arm

"hey, that hurts you know" I gave a fake hurt look and that was her time to raise an eyebrow

"And now who is moody? Ms. moody, you smile for a minute then you hit me the next minute" I said and chuckled which caused some attention. This girl, my Polka can just ruin my bad boy reputation in just a second

"shut up Mr. Moody" she said and entered the classroom

"Sure thing Ms. Moody" I said and entered the classroom

This girl, Mikan Yukihara, my Polka, when was the last time we smiled and laughed like this? When was the last time we felt like this? It was before you left, before you forgot. The only difference was you don't remember who I am, who I was.

Normal POV

Natsume sat to his chair a small smile plastered on his red lips, he placed his feet on the table and covered his face with his new manga. This should have been a typical morning if the Hyuuga Natsume wasn't smiling. His fan girls almost fainted at the sight, they even giggled.

"This is like the biggest gossip girls" a fan girl said as she took her seat, of course all the fan girls went near her

"I just saw Natsume-sama laugh, I mean he laughed as in LOL" she said and gave a proud grin

"You're so lucky, we only saw his smile" another fan girl said

"But wait he's laughing with who? I mean he can't just laugh by his self." a the third fan girl said

"Oh, that I don't know if it's good news or not, I mean she's pretty and nice and all, it's just that it's the new girl." The first fan girl said and frowned

"Oh gosh, no way!" some shouted and all of them looked at Mikan

"uhm, yes?" Mikan said and smiled at them

How could they hate her? She was just too nice to hate, they got used to her constant smiles and greetings, and of course they can't just hate her. She is an adorable classmate, naïve, clumsy and talks a lot, she is one hell of a special girl, a special blessing that they were lucky enough to get. They just simply learned to love the girl since she stayed in the academy. If she makes their Natsume-sama happy then their willing to help her as long as they both end up happy. Their classmates might be the nicest fan girls a boy could have.

"Why did they just stare at you?" Anna asked Mikan

"I don't know" Mikan said while she doddle on her notebook

And to the answer for Anna's question, Nonoko came rushing to them…

"The whole school knows this Mikan, you just made the Hyuuga Natsume laugh" Nonoko said in a low voice to not wake the half asleep Natsume who was sitting beside Mikan

"Oh that" Mikan looked at them and gave them a weird look

"Gosh, you're so naïve Mikan" Sumire said when she heard what they were talking about now the rest of her new friends are gathered around them

"It's called effect of Mikan, if I were you, you better take a seat now because Jinno-sensei is coming" Hotaru said and sat on her chair all of them soon followed.

Mikan poked Natsume which cause him to remove his manga from his face

"What?" he grumpily said and stared at her

"Jinno-sensei is coming Mr. Moody. Might as well sit properly" she said not exactly looking at him

He only answered with a 'tch' and sat up properly causing their entire classmate to stare at them. Mikan Yukihara, who was she really? Why does she have an impact like that on Natsume? All had thought who was really Mikan Yukihara? And what was the Mikan effect Hotaru just mentioned?

**So that was it.. Well reviews would be really appreciated.. Thanks for reading ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ghad I'm so sorry for not updating I missed FFN *u* Readers ya' still there? My update would probably lame but I hope you still like it though I think it's short R&R**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mikan<em>_ Yukihara, who was she really? Why does she have an impact like that on Natsume? All had thought who was really Mikan Yukihara? And what was the Mikan effect Hotaru just mentioned?"_

It was unusual for Natsume to smile and even laugh that was why his fangirls go berserk and they wanted to go wild when he obeyed what Mikan had said to him.

Mikan was clueless of the rumors that had been circulating the academy during lunch break she talked to her friends normally while Natsume just sat there while secretly staring at her.

**How he missed his polka, how he missed her. **

He wanted to know he wanted to see what was really happening.

_Unknown to them a certain person hated the rumors that had been circulating the whole school._

"Calling Mikan Yukihara please proceed to the Principal's office immediately I repeat Calling Mikan Yukihara please proceed to the Principal's office immediately"

The announcer's voice rang through the whole cafeteria making Mikan think why would her Uncle call upon her.

She smiled and excused herself to her friends and immediately went to her Uncle's office since she was requested to come.

She was really bothered on how comfortable she felt when she was with Natsume as if she knew the guy for so long.

As if they knew each other for a very long time, she flinched because her head starts to hurt again.

Since she entered the academy she had been getting a lot of flashbacks she didn't know if they were true or merely made out of her imagination.

Last time she saw that she was playing with Hotaru all covered in mud and very young but after that she didn't know what exactly happened she that little girl was her.

She knew she was somehow related to Hotaru but why would her mother not tell her.

Recovering from her trance she found out she's standing in front of the Principal's office.

She knocks thrice and entered. It was shocking to see that it was not only her uncle who was inside the room.

Her _older brother_ was there smiling goofily. She blinked she can't believe he's home.

He was busy doing business like her father.

"Ya' just gotta stand there like some statue?" Her brother said

She run towards him and gave him a bear hug earning a smile from their Uncle.

"I thought you're not going home yet! You didn't even tell me!" She said when she let go of her hug

"I thought I might as well surprise you, I missed you lil' sis" He said ruffling her hair, she flinched. "You okay?" he added looking worried

"Constant headaches the doctor said it was normal when you're recovering memories" She said and beamed at him

"So ya' remember something? ya' told mom?" He asked his expression unreadable

"Nope not yet they're not really clear, oh hi Uncle I forgot to greet you" She said and beamed a smile at her Uncle

"Well I guess you two should eat outside and do some catching up. I will excuse you to your other subjects" He Uncle said

"really? yaay I should get my things!" Mikan smiled even more, pure delight was clearly seen on her face

"No need I would let my assistant get it now you two go before the bell rings and students rush off to their classrooms"

"Thanks Uncle" Mikan smiled and her brother just bowed

The siblings left the room while smiling.

_Unknown to them two pair of eyes were watching them secretly…._


End file.
